


Blood on Fire

by purkledragon



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford enjoys watching Schuldig work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted request: Rough sex (quick and dirty sex/or just messy) - If I'd known this was how the night was going to end I'd have killed him sooner.

There are times when Crawford believes Schuldig enjoys his work a little more than he should; although, there is something to be said about someone who takes pride in his work. There is still plenty of time before they need to worry about being discovered, or at least until their friend is missed, so he sees no reason to rush the telepath. Sometimes it even proves more useful to let him take his time, working his way into every corner of his toy's psyche pulling out more than it appears they need.

If Crawford was a romantic, he might say there is a reason Schuldig does things they way he does, other than the obvious psychosis. Not that he will complain. None of them can claim total sanity, but at least they can fake it when needed.

This was not one of those needed moments.

It was rather nice of the building's owners to have added the extra soundproofing to several of the conference rooms and offices, shame about the carpeting and paint however. Blood pools around the floor, where Schuldig is working. Schuldig had borrowed several of Farfarello's knives; his victim is currently wavering in and out of shock thanks to Schuldig's refusal to let him go too deep and even Crawford can feel the despair coming off the man. It is almost enough to make him suggest to Schuldig he finish the job, but not yet. No mercy is given, it is not a part of the plan, and Schuldig won't give up his fun a moment sooner than he has to.

Eventually, Schuldig turns to him signaling he's got everything they came for. He quickly shoves a knife up between the ribs to hit the heart of his toy, now too far gone to give him anything else including the pleasure of his pain.

Crawford, who's been watching since the beginning, has waited for this moment. Schuldig's eyes are bright with the information and emotions he's absorbed; he's blood splattered and his hair is freed from it's usual bandanna. He's wild, wired, and high on the kill; this is when Crawford enjoys their work the most.

Crawford's been hard since Schuldig first started, slicing the man's clothing off piece by piece. With the knife safely out of the way, Crawford throws Schuldig backward against the desk. Schuldig doesn't fight, he's been waiting for this all night, but instead grinds his groin against Crawford's leg. He rubs for more friction as Crawford leans down to lick at the blood splattered along his neck.

Crawford feels Schuldig's impatience as the telepath's hands start to work at his pants. He joins him, until they're both freed, and he turns Schuldig face down toward the desk. Schuldig has no premonition abilities, but even he knows enough to have prepared for this potential.

Crawford's cock slides in swiftly, pressing home without any problems. He fucks Schuldig as hard and fast as he can. The smell of blood, death, and piss from Schuldig's toy fill the air; it makes him all the more desperate to cum adding to the mess around them. In final humiliation to the dead, Crawford turns Schuldig to face the once man and jerks him off while still fucking him. Schuldig's cum adds another layer to the mingled colors that paint the dead.

The shock and pleasure from Schuldig adds to his own, and Crawford cums deep within him. Now it's time to leave, they can finish the rest of the night at home.


End file.
